


Sit Still Look Pretty

by Milly



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly/pseuds/Milly
Comments: 22
Kudos: 96
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Sit Still Look Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/gifts).



**Source:** Enola Holmes (2020)

 **Song:** "Sit Still, Look Pretty", Daya ([link to lyrics](http://www.absolutelyrics.com/lyrics/view/daya/sit_still,2c_look_pretty))

 **Length:** 1:45

_I don't know what you've been told but this gal right here's gonna rule the world_

**Password:** enola


End file.
